Tainted Youths
by Orphan-Soul
Summary: Follow Heero as he is drawn further and further into an enigmatic singer's world, of rock n roll, sex, drugs, and eventually a twisted love. 12 Yaoi!


Judgment Day

Orphan-Soul

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me, and neither do the characters. This story has been created for pleasure and nothing more.

Warning: This story contains yaoi (malemale relationships). I do not recommend this story for those of you who do not like male/male relationships.

Chapter One:

Corrupted

"I'll love you if you're corrupted

Jaded by a world so cold

We seem to have the rest of the sinners' sympathy

They love us if we're tarnished

Believe that we are free if we've torn our own soul…"

He watched those violent eyes darkening sinisterly with the depth of the lyrics. He watched the hypnotizing sway of his hips as he put them all under his spell. His rich voice rose and fell, touching each person with its melody and anger.

__

"We've been so long without innocence

We've forgotten the meaning of the word

We've been so long with pain

We don't mind our cage…"

He was captivating with the dark eyeliner rimming his violet eyes. His lean body was shown to perfection in the black leather pants and black tank top. A silver crucifix hung around his neck, seeming to mock faith and hope the very essence of Christian religion.

__

"Won't the pure come to save our souls

Bring with them back childhood innocence

Because we're drowning in a pool of corruption…"

He could see that they all loved him, he observed their absolutely obsessive loyalty as they mouthed the words to the songs and banged their heads to the beats of the savage drum. He supposed that this beautiful entity charmed all that came to see him. They just had to look at his face, and see that emotion, the vulnerability in his eyes, the pure hatred for life, and they became swept up in his world. He had them all except the silent one observing him in the crowd, cobalt eyes moving with his body.

__

"Do you realize that you are killing virgin solace

Beginning's of faith are dead before you feel it

What's hope unless you make profit?

Just let your soul die

You'll be happier in the end…"

He mocked his own lyrics, mocked the innocence and the pleading of the words. It seemed as if he wished to remain jaded. His eyes danced sardonically as his mouth sang the begging terminology. Heero remained still as he moved about the stage with that amazing energy. His voice rose above the rhythm of the guitar and the pounding of the drums.

"I'll love you if you're corrupted

Because you can't save me

You'll mock me with your efforts

Not that you could try

You're more tainted than me…"

When the singer's eyes came to rest on Heero, he did not flinch. Their eyes moved together, studying the other with a cool nonchalance. He knew that he had not ensnared this silent listener, but he did not seem to care. It was enough that Heero was there, listening to the words choosing not to leave.

__

"Sing to me one of your love songs

Too bad you can't feel it

Because your heart is ice

Words freeze in the air as they writhe from your mouth

I'll love you if you're corrupted…"

The music died, and Heero found the lights were dimming quickly on the wild stage performer. The singer's spell was broken as his face disappeared from the eyes of the audience. There was a murmur of disappointment as the people were dismissed. Heero lingered a minute, listening to the sounds of instruments being moved, and voices muttering some kind of language.

The lights of the club returned, and Heero noticed him sitting there. The mysterious stranger winked and moved out of sight as the rest of the band made their way to the reserved VIP lounge. Heero growled, traveling forward towards the stage. It was in the dim light that he spied the VIP pass, cleverly placed where the young man had sat just a few minutes ago.

Heero picked it up gingerly with his left hand, he studied it carefully, turning it over in his palm. Reluctantly he placed it around his neck and walked towards the lounge with those deadly clam steps and expressionless face. The security guard eyes him suspiciously. Unflinching, Heero held up the bright pass around his neck.

"I'm with the band." He commented ironically, sneering at the guard with those steely blue eyes. The guard glared back, but let him through.

The world Heero now stepped into was different than any he had seen before, but he adapted quickly, not intending to stay long. His eyes fell upon the beautiful stranger from the stage. The violet eyes glittered with mischievous recognition. He gestured for Heero to come forward. Heero frowned, taking in his surroundings, as he tried to decide what his next move would be.

The room was a dark dazzling purple, making the aura secretive and mysterious. Dancing from the silver poles and slight stage in the center of the room were some of the club's best girls. Those that were not showing off their plastic breasts and cherry lips in a cheap seduction were sitting amongst the band in their stage outfits.

The girl writhing her plastic body aimed her smoldering green eyes on him. Heero wondered how many times she had practiced that enticing glance, until it had become the seducing perfection it was now. Heero turned his attention from her, disgust melded with the expression of slight impatience on his face. He came forward towards the enigmatic singer, and was greeted with a knowing look as he gestured Heero forward, into another, more private room.


End file.
